HPWS Project: The Stone
by Alikuma
Summary: Harry Potter is a lonely boy from Privet drive with no friends, until a new family moves in across the street. Wendy immediately takes a liking to him, and they are both transported through the adventure of a lifetime. Magic, mystery, and friendship: Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Year 1! (Sequel to The Hogwarts Guidance Counselor)


Authors Note (A/N) : Before we begin, I would like to express the fact that about 70 to 80 percent of this is due to J. K. Rowling, and certainly not born from my imagination. I love her work so very much, and I would never want to infringe upon her work, which you should read if you haven't because it's all so brilliant.

The last 20 to 30 percent is mostly me, and I'm sure you'll be able to tell where I've so rudely stuck my butt into this, but I had to. These scenarios have followed me for a year or more, and I've ironed out (and am still ironing out) the details, so bare with me as I tell my version of events, with a few extra people that can make all the difference.

PROLOUGE:

Everything in sight was so bright white… or maybe it was the insufferable white light Joon opened her eyes to see. She turned her head in attempt to shield her throbbing eyes from the annoying fluorescents, letting her vision adjust, and found two other occupants of the gray room.

One was a formidably sized, heavyset healer, clad in white healer's scrubs. She had strawberry blonde bouncy curls and a square jaw, and was scribbling down all sorts of things on her notepad, waving her wand over Joon's bed to magically clean the sheets and her revealing gown. The moment she saw the purple eyes on her, she rushed from the room.

The other occupant was the most recognizable human she ever knew, the black fabric and equally black, shoulder length hair a tell tale sign of his identity. He was sprawled out on a two seat chair set, breathing deeply, apparently asleep. The name 'Severus' came to mind, shortly before the name 'Husband' and followed by a flash of all her memory.

She looked down at her hips where her hefty nine month pregnancy used to be, and it seemed she was about the same, with a good pooch to her stomach from the remaining fluids.

Severus had aroused by now, and was sitting up, looking at her slightly dazed from sleep. His intense black eyes swept her figure over and he smiled back at her.

"Where's Wendy?" she asked her husband. He got up, his tired joints popping, and motioned for someone out in the hall to come in.

Joon's only daughter, Wendy, walked in. She had inherited her mothers' pretty face and eyes, but in her features were hints of her father; long legs and arms, black hair, and her eyes a darker shade of purple than her mothers'. The eight year old was grinning with a twinkle in her eye as she bounded towards Joon.

"Hey mom!" she exclaimed, excitement brimming with every syllable. "Oh, you should see him, he's so cute!" Wendy giggled, giving Joon a careful hug.

Severus had, by this time, walked around the bed and sat down next to his wife, his head tilted to the side as he scrutinized her.

Wendy had still a few things to learn about her father, but something she'd come to understand over the year they'd known each other was his body language. Subtle hints of smiles were the same as full on grins; a touch at the arm or back was meant to mean he was there for support when she wanted it; he had certain ways of looking at her when he wanted her to do something, or when he was annoyed with her, or proud of her; his eyes, when not closed off, were very expressive; his eyebrows were only really used in exaggeration of these looks, to convey sarcasm or disbelief. She didn't need excessive praise or sudden exuberance, but took all these looks and gestures to heart, knowing that in his own way he was trying his best.

Wendy's new little brother, Benjamin, had similar features as far as she could tell, black tufts of hair all over his head, and his deep black eyes. Benji, she'd decided to knick-name him, would be a good playmate when he grew up some more, and learned not to scream and cry so much. Maybe she could help take care of him so he'd be used to her and like her more. She needed a friend in this new (or old, as the case may be) world anyways, and who better than somebody who was forced to live with her?

She thought about where he'd sleep. He certainly wouldn't be in her room if she had any say about that, but there were only two rooms in their little house by the river on the spinning end. Where would he sleep when he wasn't in a crib? It looked like they'd have to move again, and Wendy was prepared. She was used to this kind of thing by now, and wondered if they could find one place and _just stay there_.


End file.
